Birthday Love
by CharliieB
Summary: It's Atem's 18th birthday, and is soon to become the Pharaoh of Egypt but he has no love to share the crown with...that is until he meets Yugi at his own birthday ball.AxY This contains boy on boy action so if you don't like don't read


YamiTeddy: Heyy guys sorry I haven't wrote in a while...exams and stuff =P

Hopefully you'll all like this ^^

Yeah it does involve a lemon...I tried to make it better then my last attempt … enjoy! ^^

I hate doing disclaimers but it must be done...I don't own any of the Yugioh characters (As much as I wish I did) I just own the plot!

* * *

Curse these stupid parties my father knows how much I hate them, I mean yeah sure it's my 18th , but none of these people care they're just trying to get on the right side of my father. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Atem and I'm the crown prince of Egypt and right now I'm bored. I'll soon be receiving the crown, and I'll be the Pharaoh, as cool as it sounds I'm not really looking forward to it, I have no one to share it with. My father keeps getting me to meet princesses from other countries but I don't think he gets the fact that I'm gay...yes I'm the future Pharaoh and I'm gay. It's hard to find anyone that doesn't just want me for the money and looks..."I thank you for attending this ball for my son's 18th birthday"

Oh that's my father I guess it's my queue to go in and greet these people. I walk through the huge double doors and entered the throne room with a fake smile on my face I walked up to the thrones everyone bowing to me as I walked past them. I stood at the platform where the thrones were and turned to face everyone. "Yes I thank you for coming to celebrate my 18th birthday, now-" I was interrupted by the throne room doors opening everyone including I turned to look and saw and my fathers adviser but that's not what raised my hopes it was the boy walking along side him. He looked just like me except for a few features, he had spiky hair just like me consisting of three colours, black,a few blonde bangs framing his face but did not have lightning bolt streaks like I have and instead of crimson outlining his hair like me there was violet. But that's not what caught my attention it was his beautiful round amethyst eyes, I couldn't help but gasp when I looked upon them, they were not like mine which were crimson and had quite a fiery appearance his were innocent and pure. His skin was pale whereas mine was tanned, he also looked about 15. I barely registered my father and Solomon speak or that they had made their way over to the thrones for I was far to taken by this boy.

"Sorry we're late aknamkadon I-" "No need for apologies Solomon" My father looked at me as did everyone else..."Oh err...please feast and dance till your hearts content" Everyone clapped and returned to what they had been doing. "Come Atem I want you to meet Solomon's grandson" my father said. "Yes father" "He might be the one for you, I seen you staring at him when they had walked through the doors" "Father I-" "Atem I know of your preference to men and no it does not bother me as long as you are happy then I'm okay with it" "Thanks father" "It's okay now lets go and greet them shall we?" I followed my father to where Solomon and his grandson were, I was so excited about meeting him. I was too busy thinking about the boy I didn't realise we had reached them. "Ah Solomon glad you could make it" "I'm sorry for our lateness" "It's okay dear friend, so is this your grandson" "Oh yes this is him" "It's nice to finally meet you..." "It's Yugi my Pharaoh" His voice was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. His name fit him so well. "Well Yugi it's nice to meet you your grandfather has told me so much about you, this is my son Atem as I'm sure you know" The boy turned to look at me and I looked at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Atem" "The pleasure is all mine Yugi I assure you" A light pink blush dusted his face, I must remember to make him blush more he looked so cute, I can think of many ways to make him blush but now really isn't the time. "Well we'll leave you both to get to know each other" said my father and he and Solomon walked off.

"Would you like to take a walk in the garden with me Yugi?" "I'd love to my Prince" "Don't call me Prince call me Atem" "Okay" We walked out side through the garden we talked about many things I learned that he was 17 and he laughed at my shocked expression his laugh was amazing. As we talked more I started to feel feelings I had never felt before I think I'm actually falling for this boy. We stopped by the pond and sat on the bench near by. I turned to look at him. "Yugi do you believe in love at first sight" I know what a lame thing to say. "I didn't but I do now" I looked at him, does he feel the same way I hope to Ra that he does. "Yugi I...I love you I know we've only known each other for a few hours but I don't know. Just as soon as I seen you I knew you were the one I've been waiting for" You just looked at me, I began to feel stupid, you would never have the same feelings I looked at the ground not daring to look at your beautiful face. That was until your hand rested on mine. I looked up and saw tears in your eyes. "Oh Atem I feel the same, as soon as I had seen you in the throne room I began to feel things that I had never felt before I love you" I looked at him in shock although that didn't last long I pulled him into a hug. "You have no idea how happy I am right now Yugi" You laughed and hugged me back. We sat like that for a while until you pulled away. I looked at you, you look so beautiful in the moon light, I leaned in to kiss you and you leaned in too, and our lips met. It was a gentle kiss and didn't last long, you pulled away and we stared into each other's eyes and soon our lips met again.

This time more passionate, our lips moved against the others and soon I needed more I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along his bottom lip I was surprised that he opened right away. My tongue entered his mouth and began to roam around his mouth. He tasted amazing, I decided to stroke his tongue with mine and he let out a small moan soon our tongues were entangled in a exotic dance I could feel him push his tongue into my mouth and he began to taste me, he moved so he was sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his around my neck. This kiss was simply mind blowing but as we continued to make out I could feel myself getting harder, I knew I wanted more and he did too. We broke apart panting slightly. "Lets go to my chamber" He nodded and we ran to my chambers. I opened my door, took his hand and led him to my bed.

Yugi's POV

"Are you sure about this?" I didn't respond. I just simply brushed my lips with his and kissed him the way we had before, we fell onto his bed and we broke apart. I shuffled up the bed to rest at the top. I knew he hadn't followed me and I turned to ask him why, but no words escaped my mouth, he sexily crawled up to me until he was above me. He pushed me down until I was lying on his bed and he was straddling my waist. "Yugi" Atem leaned down until his hands were placed at either side of my head and his muscular arms were at either side of my face. We kissed again undressing each other while we did, we broke apart to pull our shirts over our heads soon we were as naked as the day we were born, and I didn't care I was with Atem the man I had only known for a few hours but knew I loved him. His lips attached to my neck and I couldn't help but let out a low moan. He licked his way up to my mouth and kissed me again, it wasn't as fast and passion filled as the others this was more loving.

I reached down and stroked him, he pulled away to let out a moan. "You're certainly not as innocent as you look are you" he panted. He closed his eyes allowing me to run a finger along his shaft. "I want to taste you" His eyes snapped open and stared at me, he then rolled over so he was on his back and I was straddling him. I began to lick my way down his chest and suck every now and again, it was amazing to have him underneath me panting. I then began to lick the inside of his thigh and his breathing sped up. A breathy moan escaped his lips "Yugi". This set me to over drive, my only thoughts were on pleasuring him and getting out more moans. His hands travelled down his body and to my hair and he groaned as I licked my way up to the hardness between his legs. "Ah Yugi!" His hands gripped tighter on my hair. I kissed my way down his shaft and then began to surround it with my lips. "Yugi!" I began to bob my head while licking. It didn't take him long to release into my mouth with a scream. "YUGI!". I drank all he had released and sat back I took this chance to look over him, he had his eyes closed, his breath was ragged and his body had a light sheen of sweat covering it. And it was all because of me.

Atem's POV

Wow. That was simply amazing I had never thought Yugi could do something like that! I opened my eyes which I had closed at the peak of ecstasy. "That was great Yugi but now..." I rolled us over so I was on top and kissed my way down his chest until I came across his left nipple and I began to suck and lick it. "Ah" I continued until the little bud was hard and I gave the other the same treatment. I could feel the hardness between his legs and as much as I would love to give him the same treatment I was to eager to be inside him. I pulled back and got off the bed and went over to my drawers and grabbed some lotion. Then made my way back over to Yugi. I sat in front of him and pushed his legs apart. I covered three of my fingers in lotion then looked at Yugi. "This may hurt habibi" He nodded and I moved so I was sat in between his legs.

I gently pushed a finger into his entrance I heard a gasp from him, I looked up "It's cold" He said, I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. I then pushed a second finger in to join the first and began to stretch his tight entrance he let out a gasp of pain. "Try to relax, it wont hurt as much then" "Okay" When I thought he was ready I pushed my third finger in and stretched him even more. I withdrew my fingers from him once I had prepared him and he let out a small whine. "Don't worry the best is yet to come" I reached over to the lotion which I had carelessly tossed away but he reached it before I did. He poured some onto his hand and began to coat my length with the lotion, moans escaped my lips and he stroked faster. I had to grab his hand to stop him. "Ready?" "Yeah." I pushed my rigid length into his entrance until I was in to the hilt. The tightness was amazing he was so hot! But I could see he was in pain so I restrained myself. He thrust his hips to let me know he was ready. I pulled out nearly all the way then thrust back into the heat. I continued at a slow pace. "A-atem...faster HARDER!" I complied to my lovers wishes and began to pick up the pace and thrust harder. "AH Atem!" Found it. I struck his prostate again bringing out more moans. But they weren't to my liking. "Scream my name Yugi scream it to the heavens!"..."Atem" Hmmm....not good enough so I thrust harder "Atem!" I picked up the speed even more and thrust even harder nailing his prostate with each thrust "Ah ATEM!" Bingo.

I continued with the pace, but I soon felt my release creeping up on me so I reached between our bodies which glistened with sweat and began to stroke his length. "Atem I'm c-c-cumming!" "I-I know me too" I panted. I felt Yugi's silken walls tighten around my length and he came with a scream of my name "ATEM!!" He released onto my stomach and I released not long after "YUGI!!" I collapsed onto Yugi my energy gone. We were gulping air trying to regain our breath. Once I had gained enough energy I withdrew from him and rolled onto my side. Yugi rolled over too so he could look at me. "That was..." "Mind blowing...absolutely fucking hot" I finished "Yeah" he replied. "I love you Yugi" "I love you too Atem" I pulled him into my arms and forgetting about the party we fell asleep.

* * *

YamiTeddy: Well I hope you liked it...I hope the lemon was better this time...I'm not too sure about the ending, and I think I might have rushed it a little.

Oh well let me know what you all think and thanks for reading ^^


End file.
